That was Unexpected!
by Galaxy Cat777
Summary: What happens when you pull out Finland's ear phones while he is knitting? Finland supports Sealand and Wy! Sweden is confused. And mentally scarred. Summary sucks. Story is good.


**This is a one shot only. I got the idea off of tumblr. So I give credit to whoever made it. I am planning on doing more little cute one shots too. Maybe with crack pairings. I have been searching the web for crack pairings and I have found many pairings. Review!**

 **-GalaxyCat777**

* * *

Sweden wanted to ask Finland if he had seen Sealand. He wanted to watch Sealand and Wy but he couldn't find him. He was probably hiding *again*. He walked around the house not sure where everyone was. Denmark's cat walked up to his leg and purred. He hated Denmark, but he couldn't hold a grudge against a cat. Or could he?

He saw Denmark's cat, but he didn't see any one else. Sweden sighed and pulled out his phone. He searched for Finland's contact and texted him.

'Where are you?'

He waited for a response, but he didn't respond. Sweden sighed in frustration. He walked for a while until he found a old door. It was wooden and looked worn out. He opened it and it creaked.

'Man this thing is heavy,' Sweden thought.

The room was damp and dim. A single candle lit the room. There was a cauldron in the middle of the room. The substance in the cauldron was bubbling and it smelled like Denmark's room. Behind the cauldron he saw a open door and he moved to the side to see what was behind the door. Norway stood there in a cloak reading a book. Shelves among shelves were piled with stuff.

"1 strand of hair from the victim," Norway read from the book. "That's going to be hard. Good thing I brought his pillow."

Sweden looked around and found a place to hide. While finding a place to he knocked over some empty bottles. Norway didn't look up and continued to read.

"Add 3 things that the victim likes. Add equal portions," he read.

He walked to the cauldron and placed 2 puffin feathers, 2 of his flags, and Norway took a piece of hair and placed it in. The cauldron started to bubble and Norway took a step back.

The room filled with smoke. The smoke cleared and there was Iceland, sitting in the cauldron.

* * *

 **SOME WHERE OUT IN THE WORLD**

Iceland was sitting at his table listening to Denmark rant on about his axe and Finland was knitting. Why knitting, he didn't know. His bird was eating with him. He continued eating until he felt, bubbly.

Denmark turned around and his eyes widened.

"Iceland! Your legs!" He cried out.

Finland still hasn't looked up from knitting. Of course. His ear phones were in. He probably was listening to some kind of classical music or something.

His legs had disappeared, and now his arms were. He was started to panic.

"Denmark. Denmark. What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know! I was about to ask you that!" He said.

Then there was a giant POP!

The next thing he knew he was sitting in a cauldron. Norway stood over him and mumbled.

"Transportation works. Got to tell England and Romania."

Iceland was really mad now. But before Iceland got mad, Sweden swiftly got up and said.

"Iceland! Where's Finland?"

"Living room," he said.

"Sweden?! When did you get here?!" Norway screamed.

Before Norway got his answer Sweden ran to the living room.

* * *

"Hey Finland," Denmark asked. Finland didn't look up. Denmark wondered why he was knitting. And what was he knitting?

"Finland? Are you with me? Hello?" Denmark asked again.

'I guess not,' he thought.

Just then Sweden rushed into the room. He came in so fast that he almost knocked Denmark off his feet.

"Finland," Sweden asked.

'What is he listening to?' Sweden thought.

Without thinking, he pulled out Finland's ear phones out. What he heard was unexpected.

 _We hurdle bodies that lay on the ground_  
 _And the Russians fire another round_  
 _We get so near yet so far away_  
 _We won't live to fight another day._

The music was blaring. Even Denmark looked over. Finland finally looked up.

"Sweden. I didn't see you there. How are you?" He asked as if nothing happened.

Sweden couldn't make out any words. He just stood there. Finland looked confused.

"I'm just going to continue knitting," He said slowly.

Sweden looked over to what he was knitting. It was a baby blue sweater that looked like it would fit Sealand. On the floor was another sweater only smaller and pink. On Sealand's sweater it read,

 **SEALAND AND WY TOGETHER FOREVER  
*Approved by his mommy***

And on what looked like Wy's sweater was,

 **SEALAND AND WY TOGETHER FOREVER  
** ***Not approved yet***

Sweden had to talk to Finland about this once he was done with the knitting.

* * *

Sweden had finally found Sealand. He was at the park playing with some other micro nations. Sealand was the 'prince' and Seborga was the 'dragon' and of course Wy was the 'princess'.

He stood at a distance to listen to their game.

"Prepare to die evil dragon!"

"Ouch! Don't hit me with a stick!"

"Stupid. That's not how you play the game!"

"Die! Die! Die!"

Sealand continued to hit Seborga with a stick.

Sweden thought it was time to go. He picked Sealand up and started to walk away. He ignored his protests and continued to walk home.

"Sweden! I forgot to tell you to give Wy here sweater!" Finland chirped.

"Sweater? What sweater?" Sealand asked.

Before Sweden could reply, Finland slipped the sweater on his head. Sealand stood there, as red as a tomato.

Sweden mentally face palmed.

* * *

 **There we go! Review! The song that Finland was listening to was 'The Trooper,' from Iron Maiden. Its heavy metal.**


End file.
